La pluie tombait
by MissGrangerDm
Summary: La jeune adulte resta simplement devant la tombe pendant un temps qui lui sembla indéterminé. Elle aimait être là. Elle avait beau être trempé, frigorifié et affreusement triste, faire comme s'il l'écoutait parler l'apaisait, mais sur le moment elle garda le silence, profitant des bruits de la nature qui ne manquèrent pas de la réconforter.


Hello chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveaux OS à vous présenter ! Je l'ai écrit dans les circonstances d'un concours et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le poster dans un même temps ? Je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La pluie tombait**

La pluie tombait. Les fines gouttelettes traversant le ciel se déposaient une à une sur tout ce qui semblait être à leur portée. Il pleuvait, le vent soufflait, les habitants s'abritaient chez eux, attendant le retour des rayons de soleil sur les prairies voisines. Il pleuvait et pourtant quelqu'un bravait la pluie et le froid au dehors. Non loin de là, une femme d'âge mûr se promenait tranquillement dans les allées d'un cimetière. Les tombes étaient nombreuses par ici, et les allées se multipliaient tel qu'il était facile de s'y perdre. Mais l'inconnue ne pouvait pas se perdre, car elle venait ici chaque semaine visiter son mari défunt. Elle aimait entendre le clapotis de l'eau contre la pierre, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Quand elle arriva enfin devant la pierre tombale recherchée, elle s'assit en tailleurs à même le sol trempé, et commença à parler à celui qu'elle aimait, bien qu'il ne fût plus…

\- J'aime la pluie. Et j'aime quand il pleut quand je viens te voir… On dirait que le ciel comprend la douleur qui me traverse quand je revois ton nom marqué sur la pierre…

Le silence se fit, qui aurait bien pu lui répondre de toute manière ? La veuve ne croyait pas au esprit et tout ce qui se rapportait à la vie après la mort, et pourtant, quand son mari est décédé, périssant dans un incendie, la seule chose qui l'aida à avancer était le fait qu'il ne connaitrait plus jamais la souffrance, plus jamais la douleur, que peut-être, il serait dans un endroit où il serait heureux. Et qu'avec un peu de chance, il veillerait sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne enfin. Elle poursuivit.

\- Tu sais, Gale est venue me voir … J'étais si heureuse de le retrouver, et pourtant la douleur que je ressentis en le voyant fus si forte… Si pénible… A travers lui, je la voyais elle… Je te voyais toi… Et tous ceux que j'ai perdus tout au long de ma vie… Je n'ai fait comme de rien pour ne pas qu'il pense que je lui en veuille, mais, mon cœur s'est resserré encore plus quand il m'a demandé de lui raconter tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ma nouvelle vie… Je lui ai naturellement répondus que je t'avais épousé. J'ai bien vu la lueur de nostalgie qui est passé dans ses yeux… Mais il m'a souri, et m'a demandé quand tu rentrerais à la maison… J'ai crus recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Je lui dis alors que tu ne rentrerais plus… Plus jamais tu ne m'embrasseras en rentrant à la maison comme tu le faisais chaque soir… Il s'est excusé tout de suite après évidemment, il m'a répété les mêmes phrases qu'on me cite à chaque fois quand on parle de toi… Je ne lui en voulais pas pour autant, et nous avons continué à parler jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, quand il a dû partir, il a sorti une vieille photo de sa poche et me l'a tendu, c'était moi et Prim…

La femme se mit alors à pleurer…

\- Elle me manque tellement… Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je regrette de ne pas l'avoir assez protégé… J'espère tellement que vous êtes ensemble… Et que le jour où je quitterais ce monde emplis de douleur je vous retrouverais tous les deux…

La veuve pleura silencieusement pendant de longues minutes, puis s'essuya les yeux et renifla.

\- Le district 12 a entièrement fini d'être rénové hier. Je sais à quel point tu avais hâte de pouvoir voir le résultat final… D'ailleurs, des plaques ont été posées sur toutes les maisons de tous les participants des Hunger Games, j'ai insisté pour que la tienne se trouve sur le mur de la boulangerie… C'était ton refuge après tout…

La jeune adulte resta simplement devant la tombe pendant un temps qui lui sembla indéterminé. Elle aimait être là. Elle avait beau être trempé, frigorifié et affreusement triste, faire comme s'il l'écoutait parler l'apaisait, mais sur le moment elle garda le silence, profitant des bruits de la nature qui ne manquèrent pas de la réconforter.

\- Les enfants ne me le disent pas mais… Je vois bien qu'ils m'en veulent de ne pas avoir été présente pour eux comme une mère aurait dû l'être… Je les comprends… J'en ai longtemps voulu à ma mère pour la même raison, mais je la comprends tellement maintenant… Les souvenirs, la douleur, la sensation de ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de t'aimer malgré ton absence et l'incapacité qu'on peut avoir à tourner la page…

Elle resta encore un temps, observant la tombe avec nostalgie.

\- Quand j'y pense, ma vie est, dans un sens terminé… Je n'ai plus vraiment de but n'est-ce pas ? Ma sœur est morte quand je voulais la protéger, tu es mort quand je voulais finir ma vie avec toi… Les enfants ont grandis et ont tous les deux quitter la maison pour aller vivre leurs vies… Je n'ai plus rien… Je sais ce que tu me dirais, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, tu me dirais que j'ai Effie et qu'Haymitch à bien besoin d'une babysitter, mais je n'en ai plus la force…

La femme se leva doucement, et juste avant de s'en aller, glissa la perle qui avait été pour eux deux, la promesse de leur retrouvaille, et la preuve de leur amour, sur la pierre tombale, et dit :

« A très bientôt, Peeta. »

Quelques jours plus tard, des pissenlits étaient posés sur la tombe où on pouvait lire distinctement :

 _Katniss & Peeta Mellark_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ne m'en voulez pas, j'adore les fins tristes xD Mais promis ce que je vous réserve pour très bientôt sera un happy end ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vitre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
